The Fool and The Cool: OTW Tokyo
by Call Me Dre
Summary: Hari ini Naruto mengajak Sasuke ke Tokyo untuk mengucapkan selamat kepada ayah Naruto yang sedang berulang tahun. Apakah semuanya akan berjalan lancar? RnR!


Halo lagi readers. Ini adalah fic kedua saya. Setelah kegagalan fic saya yang pertama (merenung semalaman). Ini fic merupakan sekuel dari fic saya yang pertama. Mumpung masih libur, jadi saya sempet-sempetin mbikin.

WARNING!: No yaoi, humor garing, alur ga asik, bahasa ngaco.

* * *

Seorang pemuda berambut raven sedang duduk santai sambil membaca bukunya, entah sejak kapan ia mulai hobi membaca buku. Namun kegiatannya tak berlangsung cukup lama ketika ia mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu rumahnya.

TOK TOK TOK

Ketika Sasuke membukakan pintu, pria berambut pirang jabrik berteriak di depannya

"HAI TEME!" teriaknya keras hingga alarm mobil Sasuke berbunyi.

BLAM!

Dengan sekejap Sasuke langsung menutup pintu tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Teme, ayolah jangan begitu pada temanmu sendiri." Namun Sasuke tidak menghiraukannya karena sudah bosan dengan kedatangan 'kawan'nya setiap pagi di rumahnya. Ya, SETIAP pagi.

"Kau mau apa, Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke membuka percakapan.

"Hehe. Teme, coba tebak.." Kata Naruto untuk memancing rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"Apa?" Sasuke mulai penasaran.

"Aku bosan." Jawab Naruto santai

BUAKKH

Sasuke langsung terjatuh dari sofanya ketika endengar jawaban Naruto. Tapi Naruto malah mentertawakannya.

"HAHAHA! Kau kenapa, Teme?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek

"Dasar! Apa tidak bisa menyebalkan di tempat lain hah?!" Kali ini Sasuke sudah mulai naik darah.

"Ide bagus, ayo kita pergi ke tempat lain!" Naruto malah salah paham.

"Bukan itu maksudku, bodoh!" Sasuke sudah mencapai batas sabarnya.

Tapi Naruto tidak menanggapinya "Hah, sudahlah. Oh ya hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ayahku."

"Jadi?" Sasuke terlihat tidak peduli.

"Jadi kita akan memberinya ucapan selamat di Tokyo!" Jelas Naruto

"Aku tidak mau ikut." Tolak Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Oh ayolah, Teme. Aku tidak mau pergi sendirian." Pinta Naruto dengan puppy-eyesnya.  
Sasuke melihat Naruto dengan bingung. Sejak kapan Naruto menggunakan obat mata secepat itu?!

"Ajak saja Sakura." Usul Sasuke

"Tidak bisa, dia sibuk dengan kliniknya" Naruto beralasan

"Bagaimana dengan Hinata?" Usul Sasuke (lagi)

"Neji akan membunuhku jika aku mengajaknya ke Tokyo berdua saja." Jawab Naruto tidak menyerah.

"Dasar, ya sudah aku ikut." Jawab Sasuke pun pasrah.

"Baiklah! Aku akan memesan layanan yang melayani penerbangan. Apa namanya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Layanan penerbangan?" Tebak Sasuke

"Itu maksudku." Mendengar itu Sasuke mulai berpikir betapa rendahnya IQ kawannya ini.

.

.

.

Setelah memesan layanan penerbangan. Mereka pun berangkat. Namun Sasuke tidak senang karena dipaksa untuk ikut ke Tokyo secara tiba-tiba. Dan saat di pesawat

Naruto membuka percakapan "Hey, Teme. Kau terlihat tidak senang? Ini makanlah kripik kentang."

Naruto menawarkannya sebungkus kripik kentangnya yang tinggal sedikit

" Aku baik-baik saja" Namun Sasuke menjawabnya dengan nada kesal

"Baiklah kalau begitu"

Naruto memanggil seorang pramugari dan meminta kripik kentang lagi.

"Simpan ini Teme. Untuk jaga-jaga" Naruto meletakkan kripik kentang di dekat Sasuke dan memamerkan wajah sok perhatiannya. Hal itu membuat Sasuke menjadi semakin kesal dan memilih untuk tidur agar tidak stress.

Satu jam kemudian mereka telah sampai ke bandara Tokyo.

"Kita sampai!" Teriak Naruto dengan semangatnya

Naruto kagum memperhatikan sekitar bandara. "Wow ini seperti berada di planet lain!"

"Dasar kampungan" Kata Sasuke dengan bosan.

"Aku merasa lebih berat, pasti ada perbedaan gravitasi disini." Kata Naruto berspekulasi konyol.

"Itu karena kau menghabiskan lima puluh bungkus keripik kentang, bodoh!"

"Oh? Kau benar juga." Kata Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya yang sudah buncit.

Naruto mengambil hp nya dan menelpon customer service untuk mengganti service area nya.

**Operator**: Terima kasih telah menghubungi kami. Apa yang dapat kami bantu?

**Naruto**: Tunggu dulu kau orang Tokyo?

**Operator**: Benar.

**Naruto**: Wow. Aku mengerti bahasamu

Lalu Naruto berbisik pada Sasuke. "Hey, Teme. Aku bisa bahasa Tokyo!"  
"Kau tampak bodoh, Dobe." Jawab Sasuke cepat.

**Naruto**: Baiklah, aku ingin mengganti service area ku

**Operator**: Segera diproses. Harganya 1000 ryo per bulan.

**Naruto**: Tidak masalah.

**Operator**: Baik semua selesai. Silahkan menikmati layanan kami.

**Naruto**: Terima kasih. Telpon aku lain kali, gratis kok.

**Operator**: Terserah...

Lalu Naruto mentutup panggilan dan mulai menelpon ayahnya

**Naruto**: Hey Ayah! Selamat ulang tahun!

**Minato**: Em... Ini bukan hari ulang tahunku.

**Naruto**: Oh benarkah? Mungkin aku lebih awal. Aku di Tokyo sekarang.

"Hey, jarak waktunya sama dengan Konoha, bodoh." Bisik Sasuke pada Naruto. Tapi Naruto hanya membalas dengan 'ssst!'

**Naruto**: Ngomong-ngomong ulang tahun ayah kapan?

**Minato**: Bukannya masih lima bulan lagi?

**Naruto**: Oh iya, lima bulan lagi hehehe.

Sasuke yang mendengar 'lima bulan lagi' langsung shock dan membatu di tempat.

**Naruto**: Ayah sedang apa sekarang?

**Minato**: Masak sayur asem.

**Naruto**: SAYUR ASEM?!

Seketika naruto langsung melempar hp nya ketika mendengar 'sayur asem' buatan ayahnya. Karena Naruto ingat ketika ia memakan sayur asem buatan ayahnya, tiba-tiba saja busa putih keluar dari mulutnya dan Naruto harus di UGD selama dua minggu.

.

"Jadi hari ini bukanlah hari ulang tahun ayahmu?" Tanya Sasuke meminta penjelasan.

"Bukan hehe." Jawabnya sambil nyengir ga jelas.

"Dan kita berada di Tokyo..."

"Tepat sekali teme. Hehehe" Jawab Naruto masih terkekeh

"hehehehe" Sasuke ikut-ikutan terkekeh layaknya orang stress. Dan mereka berdua pun terkekeh bersama.

1 detik..

2 detik

3 detik

"KUBUNUH KAU DOBE!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto dan melemparinya dengan kunai

"MAAFKAN AKU!"

**~fin~**

* * *

Jujur, saya belum puas dengan hasil ini. Masih perlu banyak belajar. Kami sangat menghargai segala kritik maupun saran

REVIEW?

Tolong me-review agar saya mengerti bahwa readers suka atau terganggu dengan bacaan ini.

Mau review satu kata "Lumayan" atau "Jelek banget" nggak apa-apa! Asal saya mengerti apa yang readers inginkan. Terima kasih

Diberkatilah kalian para readers!


End file.
